Clan:The Questing Clan of Runescape/The Quest List
The Quest List is a list, that is the result of a never finished project by The Questing Clan of Runescape, with colaborative assitance from Knights of the Abyss and The Caped Carousers. It defined the clan for nearly two months in the summer of 2010, as it was their trademarked guide, in a period where they churned out more guides than ever. The List is Below: The List -FORM OF LIST- Required Skills Prior to Starting Quest Name Descprition and logic General Discusion or Requirements. 000. Unstable Foundations neccessary to play. 001. The Blood Pact Arguably the easiest Quest in Runescape history. Excellent quest for demostrating the combat triangle, and allowing new players to obtain combat gear. 002. Cook's Assistant Allows you use the range in lumbridge, as well as forcing the player to explor the town of Lumbridge. Also serves to introduce the player to the cooking skill. 003. Romeo & Juliet Forces the Player to explore varrock. arguably the Capital of Runescape. 004. Goblin Diplomacy Takes the player to the far corner of the F2P World. Introduces the player to crafting. Requires the player to travel all around th Western part of the F2P Wolrd. 005. Rune Mysteries Teaches the Player about runes, Runecrafting, magic, and the history of Gielinor. 006. Witch's Potion Doesn't really do anything. Gives very little magic xp, and (sorta) helps to show the south west corner of F2P. 007. Pirate's Treasure Introduces the player to Karamja, Port Sarim, and the boating system. 008. Sheep Shearer Serves no real purpose, but gives minimal craftinng xp, and some gp. ***These 8 are chosen because it takes you in a counterclockwise tour that allows you to learn the f2p map. It also gets you Introduced to the skills which are not full outlined in tutorial island (Unstable Foundations) 009. Imp cathcher Give you a significant amount of Magic xp (for your level). Also causes you to ragingly dispise Imps. The ammulet of Accuracy is also an incredible peice of equipment as a F2P. 010. The Restless Ghost Gives a sizeable Prayer xp Bonus. If you were level 1 upon starting quest, It would level you to 10. Get Level 15 mining 011. Doric's Quest Access to Anvil north of Fally. Incredibly Short. Also helps to give a littlle bit of an intro to Mining. 012. Earnest the Chicken Gives you access to Draynor Manor. 4 Qp! and minimal other rewards. 013. Shield of Arrav Doesn't do much... 014. Demon Slayer Gives silverlight. 015. Prince Ali rescue Gives access to Al Kharid. Pass through gate between Lumbridge and Al Kharid becomes free. Obtain level 30 combat (minimum) 016. Vampire Slayer Significant Attack XP. 017. Black Knights Fortress 3Qp! You also get to kick Black Knight ass!!!! 018. The Knight's Sword Gives enough smithing xp to raise you from 1 to 21. Gives access to blurite. Purchase membership 019. Priest in Peril Gives a lot of prayer xp. Wolfbane dagger. And gives access to Canafis and the East of F2P. 020. Wolf Whistle Opens summoning Skill. 021. Dwarf cannon Access to multi-cannon. Explore camelot area, and fishing guild area. 022. Buyers & Cellars Thieving Introduction! 023. Druidic Ritual Introduction to Herblore. 024. Death Plateau Gives Access to Trolheim. Claws. A bunch of Attack xp! 025. Merlin's Crystal Gives you excalibur, 6Qp! Allows you to do the Holy grail Quest. 026. Holy Grail Bucket loads of Prayer and Defense XP! 027. Clock Tower It seems to serve no purpose. But I wanted to check out Ardougne anyway. 028. The Fight Arena The Attack XP was too much to turn down. 029. Recruitment Drive I was tired of it taking so long for my energy to recharge. And I wanted some armour with a prayer bonus. 030. Witch's House Relatively easy for the two QP I got. Lvl 10 Fishing 031. Fishing Contest I was tired of walking over wolf mountain. 032. Waterfall Wickedly awesome rewards. Bumped me 4 cmbt lvls. 033. Jungle Potion Got me Herblore XP, and also requirement for Shilo Village 034. Tree Gnome Village The Combat XP was incredible, it bumped me from 45 to 47 combat. I recommend having good food, sharks or monkfish. Or you can range him from a safe spot. 035. Dragon Slayer I question there decision to make this a F2P quest. With the equipment that is available to Non-members prior to completion of this quest you would need a combat lvl in the 70s. The combat XP was huge (bumped me to 51 P2P), and it allowed me to wear full Rune. 036. The Lost Tribe Starts the whole series of HAM quests, and allows you to do Wanted! 037. Wanted! This was a fun quest, and since you have to chase him all over guilenor, it helps you learn the map. Plus it provide some hard to come by slayer XP. 038. The Nature Spirit This was one that I needed to do in order to get access to fairy rings Level to 36 Woodcutting, and 31 Crafting 039. Lost City Likewise, needed to access fairy rings, and this was 3 QP, and gives you access to Zanaris and another RC altar. 040. A Fairy Tale Pt. 1-Growing Pains A fun quest. Gave some combat XP, 2 QP, and allows start of Fairy tale pt.2 which finally gives access to the fairy ring network. First start Fairy tale pt.2 so you can use fairy rings 041. Gertrude's Cat I got a Kitten Plus some qp. 042. Troll Stronghold The XP Lamps were incredible, bumped me 7 prayer levels. 043. The Giant Dwarf It was a fun quest, I got access to Keldagrim, and hopefully I'll get to use those mines. 044. Elemental Workshop 1 I was in Seers' village and it seemed like as good a time as any. 045. Plague City Although I cant use the ardougne tele yet (47 Mage) i can use west ardougne, and after biohazard and undergound pass, i can do legend's quest. Lvl To 25 Agility 046. The Grand Tree 7900 Agility XP. Nuff said. 047.Shilo Village Long, but an easy quest, and gives access to shilo village, the best xp fishing spot in RS (b4 lvl 70) Level to 53 fishing, 53 cooking, 50 mining, 25 heblore 048. Heroe's Quest Alright, so this is a cool quest. It's an adventure, not a puzzle. Had some good XP, and allows me to charge my own Glory. Level to 23 Thieving 049. Death to the Dorgeshuun This was a long quest, but I've already made use of Dorgesh-kaan. 050. The Digsite This is what I call a busy work quest, but, it gave a good mining reward, and 2 QP. 051. Another Slice of H.A.M Prayer XP is extremely valuable I am coming to find. I think 85% of my total XP in that skill is from quests, including this one. 052. Tourist Trap It allowed me to explore the Kharidian desert. I used the XP for agility, because at this lvl it's the smartest way to lvl Agility. 053. Eyes of Glouphrie Interesting quest. I got thrown off by a graphics glitch, so just a warning to check the forums if something is wrong with the quest. The Magic XP was invaluable, and it offered RC XP which is extremely hard to find. 053 1/2. The Abyss Miniquest It's not the first miniquest I did, but it got me to the RC lvl necessary for the next quest, so I recommend it here. 054. What Lies Below That was a pretty cool quest. Plus it bumped me 4 RC lvls, and a defense level. 055. In Search of The Myreque Exploration of that wonderful place called Morytania . Plus it starts that whole series 056. Creature of Fenkenstrain It was on the way to Phasmatys. And I get a Ring of Charos 057. Ghosts Ahoy Ectophial is the best item in the game. I realize that is an exaggeration, but since it has saved my life 1,000,000 times already, I;m allowed to like it. 058. Animal Magnetism Ava's Item helps alot. Since I try to avoid direct confrontation with everyone. 059. Monk's Friend It was on the way to Yanille, and I didn't have to hack at trees to get XP. Plus Those monks have some moves. 060. Watchtower Heck of alot of magic XP, at this stage of my growth anyway. And when I get there, I'm sure I'll have plenty of uses for that tele. 061. Elemental Workshop II. Have to do it sometime, I just happened to be bored. I know that's not good reasoning, but It is the reasoning I took. 062. Between A Rock . . . Ahhh . . . THe arzinian mine. Well I did get A rune Pick, 2 QP and 15k XP 063. Mokey Madness This was frustrating to say the least, however, I think it is a good one to introduce a player to what it means to complete a Master quest. Plus the 110k combat XP doesn't hurt. 064. Biohazard There's a little bit of embarassment on my part not having done this sooner. It was really easy. It should probably go in the list directly after Plague City. Let me know what you guys think, but I think it's obvious it is out of place here. 065. Myths of the White Lands Explorer Jack seems like a nice guy, but I played the trick on him anyway. Only reason I did this now, was cause of the two glaring red spots on my F2P Quest List. So same goes for: 066. Swept Away This had a little, albeit not much, more usefulness than Myths. Goulash is like a Random Event Lamp so, I'll take it. It definitely didn't take much time. 067. Observatory With my F2P quests once again completed in their entirety, I set out to tackle all the remaining novice (i.e. noob) quests. This one came first, because i could throw a rock to it from castle wars. 068. The Fremenik Trials I admit, not really a noob quest, to time consuming for that. This was an excellent quest. Teaches you alot about Relleka, and most importantly allows you to do Throne of Miscellania. 069. Throne of Miscellania First of all, I would like to announce to the world, that I am your king. Well in miscellania at least. Second, This quest should have priority 1 for all questers, and really all human beings. Prior to this quest, the phrase "Questing pays for itself" was an anomaly. This quest, and its counterpart turn that around, and given time pay for every quest. With that in mind quester priority #2 is: 070. Royal Trouble This allows you to put more money in your coffers, and therefore make more money high priority for all Runescapers, questers or otherwise. 071. Hazeel Cult With money coming in I turned back to the novice quests. And tackled Hazeel Cult. 072. Big Chompy Bird Hunting Same rules apply for Big Chompy. And it allows you to free Skratch, in RFD. 073. Sheep Herder Thank god, for all these easy quests that give tons of QP. Hemskyyy will never catch me. 074. Tale of the Muspah This was educational. First time I hear about the Mahjarrat. It was a pretty cool quest, and Ali the Wise is a BAMF. Level to 10 Construction 075. Tower of Life Gotta do it some time, and it was on my Novice quest list. 076. The Golem This was to allow me to do Shadow of the Storm, so I could free Evil Dave in RFD. 077. Shadow of the Storm This allowed me to free Evil Dave. And Darklight is not to be underestimated. After this I went right back into the Desert for: 078. Spirits of the Elid I love the prayer XP for this. It was so easy, and it bumped me to 45 Prayer. 079. The Feud In all honesty I am preparing for Desert Treasure, and ancient Magicks, this helps me get to the thieving lvl faster. 080. Icthlarin's Little Helper It allowed me access to Sophanem, and will allow me to do Contact! which I think is a good Judge of how I'll fare in Desert Treasure 081. Sea Slug I tried to do Contact! I died. So I enlisted The aid of Artson5. It was probably the biggest fail in group quest history. We combined for a total of 7 deaths, and lost a combined ~1.2 Million GP (excluding Artson's Totem). It was VERY bad. So I moved onto this which allowed me to take on the next white night quest, which I am growing very fond of. 082. Slug Menace First off Sir Tiffy is my home boy. I love the Knight's sense of humor, get a real kick out of him, and I can't wait for the next installment in their quests. Second, Proselyte. Proselyte is the most underrated equipment in the game. It is dirt cheap, and unbelievably useful. I think if you named it according to its overall value, the G.E. set name for it would sound similar to how the armour looks: 3rd Age Warriors Set (g) It is THAT useful. Especially at my level, where rune is the best I can wear. It has very similar defence bonuses to Rune (so you'll survive being surprised by most critters), and Prayer points last approximately four times faster, which means large scale usefulness. 083. Murder Mystery Back to the Noob quests, at least this one was entertaining, all three minutes of it. 084. Land of The Goblins Although I really can't stand Zanik, I think the Goblin quests are cool. And for the record my goblin looks cooler than any of yours. 085. Making History Was trying to knock out my beginner quests. After all power questing is about getting as many QP as fast as you can, right? 086. Meeting History This is an obvious choice for the next quest. You can start it in the same conversation you ended the last one in. 087. A Soul's Bane This was a pretty dumb quest. I vote for this being the next quest to lose quest status. 088. Rune Mechanics The Mage Training Arena's official tutorial. Plus I got some RC XP, which means more Natures per essence, which means I'm about to be rich. Furthermore given the speed with which one can train magic here, I'm surprised it's not utilized more often. 089. Rag and Bone Man I could see how this quest might be annoying, but it took me about 3 minutes, travel time included, and for that the rewards were worth it. 090. Fur 'n Seek Another logical choice, and this one was fairly easy as well. Minus the time spent stopping at a slayer master for salt, and a mirror shield, it was faster than Rag and Bone Man. 091. Mountain Daughter Super fast, super easy, and I get a Bear Mask Lvl to 59 Magic 092. Family Crest Now there are only two quests (Underground Pass and Legend's) standing between me and being the most awesome dude in the history of ever (i.e. wearing a legend's cape.) 093. Underground Pass Not even playing around this was ridiculous. Took me so long. I'm okay with long quests. Really I am. But the length of this quest, was in no way controlled by me. It was all luck. Well at least mostly luck. It was every bit of 5 QP probz more. one small note: it is impossible to traverse the "bridges" with less than 100% run energy. 094. Legend's Quest I now know it's a noob version of WGS, but this is the perfect example of why we love noobs. It had an awesome story, a challenging boss (three times) and it has a definitive displayable reward. Without a doubt . . . one of Jagex's better accomplishments. Even now, with a Quest Point Cape, I still wear my legend's cape, just to show support for a Quest that no longer sees the respect it deserves. Category:Clan Quest Category:Clan: The Questing Clan of Runescape Category:Clans